


Stolen

by mandatorily



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan's never wanted to kill before . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 204, Touched.

Kahlan watches, horror-struck, as the magic fills Richard’s eyes, stripping away everything that makes him who he is. Everything that makes him _hers_. She curses the magic that made Confessors -- that it should be used to destroy someone like him. Using everything in her being, she coaxes the Con Dar forward -- surely she’s never needed it more than she does now -- but it doesn’t obey. Her mind explodes with hatred of the slight girl gripping his throat. She’s never _wanted_ to watch the life drain from someone’s eyes before. With one purpose in her heart, the Mother Confessor steps forward.


End file.
